marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Aaron Ekdíki̱si̱ - Vatrachos - WIP
Category:Villains Processing Name: Aaron Ekdíki̱si̱ Codename: Vatrachos Powers: Powers from his father's experiment: *He can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) *He can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to. *He can increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing himself and others to simulate controlled, directional flight. *He can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. He can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons, which he can use to strengthen his punches or to crash down from the air with incredible force. *Before he bonded with the symbiote, he was very resistant to impact forces. However, now with the symbiote, this power, which had appeared so that he would not hurt himself when attacking using increased gravity, is now in submission. Should the symbiote ever be removed, this power would return. Powers from the Symbiote: *Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing factor, and intelligence, enhances other natural attributes as well. *Genetic memory, recalling information from previous hosts. *The ability to negate damage caused by terminal illnesses and permanent injuries, but not actually heal it. *Can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. *The symbiote also reacts to the thoughts and will of the host. *The ability to form fangs or simple bladed weapons out of their limbs. *The ability to form tendrils from their body. *The ability to project the surface of the symbiote to attack at a distance. *The ability to shape-shift, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance, regardless to the host's actual stature and bodily dimensions as the symbiotes are living tesseracts. *The abiliy to produce toxins and venoms. *The symbiote also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. *Since the symbiote was once bonded to Scorpinox, it has the ability to stick and climb up walls, and it has a stinger that it can inject its venom with. History: WIP Personality: WIP Weakness: If he controls too much gravity at one time, he will lose control of it. Also, The symbiote is depicted as requiring a certain chemical (most likely phenethylamine) to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in two sources: chocolate and human brain tissue. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills. Symbiotes were naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense heat - especially large fires. Already existing symbiotes can mutate and develop these resistances, yet can be harmed by incredible amounts of sonic waves and heat. I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 21:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Symbiote by mseprini104.jpg|Vatrachos Behind the mask by heise.jpg|Aaron